The present invention relates generally to a device for holding high voltage tubing conductors in position to allow their attachment.
During the installation of high voltage switches, brakers, transformers, and the like in substations and like electrical installations, it is necessary to keep minimum clearance between the high voltage tubing conductors. Especially in the replacement or addition of electrical equipment in existing electrical installations or substations, it is necessary to custom build the high voltage tubing conductors to keep this minimum clearance. Prior to the present invention, two people were required to install such high voltage tubing conductors where a crane was typically utilized for at least one of the installers, with one installer holding each end of the high voltage tubing conductor. It can then be realized that such installation was relatively expensive since two people were required rather than a single person and since the use of a crane was required. Furthermore, the use of a crane can be very dangerous due to its possible contact with high voltage. Therefore, a need has arisen for a device for holding high voltage tubing conductors in position to allow their attachment which requires only one installer and which does not require the use of a crane.